


Self service

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Collars, Dom/sub, F/F, Leashes, Masturbation, Painplay, Sexual Fantasy, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: Satya is gone and Sombra is bored, lonely and horny.





	Self service

Sombra wandered aimlessly around her house in an overly large T shirt and not much else. This was fine, there was no one else around anyway. She sat on the couch, watched TV. She lasted about 5 minutes before giving up and heading back to her computer, checking to time.

5:14. 46 minutes.

Satya didn’t want Sombra contacting her until 6. She hadn’t said why. Sombra could have found out why it was so important, it would be child’s play to figure out where she was and what she was doing. But out of respect for her girlfriend’s wishes she stayed out of her private business.

Sombra stared at her computer for a few minutes. Cruising websites, glancing at a bit of fan fiction she had been meaning to read, book marking an article.

5:27. She had managed to entertain herself for 13 entire minutes.

Fuck it.

She opened the bottom drawer of her desk, fishing out her favorite vibrator. A powerful mini magic wand style vibrator, purple and black. It had been somewhat neglected since Sombra and Satya had gotten more physical. She hooked her left leg up over the arm of her chair, starting herself off with a very low buzz through her panties. It was nothing she couldn't do with her own fingers, but she liked the steadiness of the sensation.

Once she has settled into a gentle massage she unlocked her phone, opening her browser and finding one of her favorite stories. It had everything. Great characters, entertaining dialog, and sex that was entirely too rough for any reasonable individual.

Sombra was not a reasonable individual.

She skipped to her favorite part. It had all her favorite fantasies; the heroine in a collar, her lover holding the leash, pulling her roughly along, bending her over the bed, screaming and begging and “Not that hard!”

Sombra notched up the setting on her magic wand as the heat in her crotch began building up. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

_ She was on her knees… naked. Sitting up very straight, holding very still. She didn't dare move, Satya was behind her with a cane. There were already welts across her back. Not for any reason, just because Satya had wanted to hear her scream. _

Sombra stretched as a mini orgasm flooded her with endorphins, flipping the wand to medium.

_ Satya was behind her, she whispered “good girl” into Sombra's ear. She was she putting a collar around Sombra's neck. Sombra felt the woman’s breath on her ear, heard the small click of a lock and felt the tug of a leash. Satya would make her crawl to the bedroom. _

The vibrator was now on high. She was inches from an orgasm. But not yet.

_ And then Sombra was bent over the bed, Satya standing behind her, teasing Sombra’s clit with a strap on, pinning her to the bed with her unyielding mechanical arm. All Sombra could do was beg, praising Satya as an angel, a goddess, and demeaning herself with all the filthy and degrading words she could manage through the haze of her desperation. _

That was what she was looking for, the perfect moment. She stopped holding herself back, letting the orgasm spread through her body, arching her back with the wave of pleasure.

She sat and enjoyed the relaxed sensation for a few minutes before checking her clock again.

6:03. She was officially allowed to contact Satya! She stood up and flopped onto her bed, snuggling up to a pillow before sending off her message.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 am to distract myself from an anxiety attack so it is probably super trash.


End file.
